1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer circuit board, and more particularly to a combined multilayer circuit board having chips embedded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Passive elements, such as resistors or capacitors, are mounted upon the conventional circuit boards, such as motherboards or printed circuit boards. However, the advancement of semiconductor technology has resulted in electronic products being smaller and more multi-function. More functions the circuit boards have, more passive elements are necessary. Smaller size and multi-function electronic produces are in opposite positions.
To make the circuit board having more multi-functions but being smaller, the present invention provides a combined multilayer circuit board having chips embedded therein to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.